RWBY meets the Mixels!
by AlphomegaMaster
Summary: After using a strange dust crystal, team RWBY has created a rift to the mixelverse! Hilarity ensues Reviews are desired. this will start with small events between volumes 1 and 2, until i feel like MIXing them into volume 2 chapters.
1. RWBY meets the frosticons

It was a day like any other. the sun was shining, birds were singing, flowers were blooming. On days like this, kids like Ruby Rose...

Would be fighting an army of shadow creatures.

"YANG! I'm not sure how much longer we can keep this up!"

"You're telling me sis! I'm almost out of ammo! Blake, how's your end?"

"Not good! I just used my last dust clip! If you have any more, I suggest you start sharing, Weiss."

"All I have is this weird cube crystal that we found! I have no idea what it'll do!"

unanimously: "JUST USE IT!"

Without any superior options, Weiss threw the strange dust crystal into the air after shouting "RUBY! PULL!", to which Ruby responded by converting crescent rose into sniper mode, taking quick aim, and firing her last round at the crystal which exploded into a rift, causing several Beowolfs to be knocked back along with most of team RWBY. After taking a moment to readjust to the flash, Blake noticed three small creatures come out of the rift. One was large and icy with a sharp underbite and claws for hands. The second has a tall neck and a head the size of its relatively small body. The third was long, had a tail, and was flying. Blake shouted "Guys! Are you seeing this?". Ruby replied "Are you seeing three adorable little monsters?"

"Slumbo, where are we?"

"Lunk no like this."

"I dunno where we are flurr, but those girls look like they need help from those giant nixel creatures!"

Weiss was the first to talk to them "Who or what are you?"

Slumbo pulled a rainbow cubit from behind him before answering the girl's question. "We're the Frosticon mixels! I'm slumbo, that's flurr and lunk. This is a cubit, AND THIS..." the frosticons took hold of the device. In a bright flash, in their place stood an 8 foot tall blue behemoth with ice claws for hands and spikes all over it's arms and tail. "...IS A MAX!" The girls could only stand in pure awe and astonishment as they witness the MAX freeze the entire field of grimm with a single arctic breath. But the MAX wasn't done yet! He wound up his tail and charged an icy blue energy sphere on the tip before slamming it on the ground, creating a shockwave, and shouting "FRACTAL FRACTURE!" Team RWBY lost their balance as the ground shook, and could only be more amazed when they saw the wave of energy shatter each and every frozen grimm to tiny pieces.

The MAX un-MIXed, leaving the three frosticons in it's place. Slumbo turned to team RWBY before asking: "Ok, 1) where are we? 2) Who are you? And 3) Do you have cookieronies?"


	2. a place to stay

Ozpin set his hot coco down before rubbing his temples, still trying to grasp what was happening "Okay, one more time. How many of you are there?" The small infernite with a giant flaming head responded with an enthuseastic "81 my, uh, human hombre! In tribes of three or six." "And how did you _all_ get over here without figuring out you couldn't get back?" "Long story short, the rift was one-way. When we infernites came to pull the frosticons out, we were getting sucked in too. Then the cragsters came to help _us_ out, then the electroids tried to get _them_ out, then the other frosticons came, then the fang gang, the flexers, the other infernites, both glorp corps, spikels, wiztastics, glowkies, orbitons, it just went on! it's a good thing the rift closed just as Myke came out, otherwise it would have went on forever! But now we all need a place to stay until we can get back home to mixelopolis."

Before Ozpin's desk were the leaders of the original three tribes, the electroid Teslo, cragster Krader, and infernite Flain. at the moment, they were with Team RWBY trying to find the mixels a place to stay while they were stuck in Reminent.

Ozpin only sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry. If there were only a few tribes I could spare a few dorms, but I have a school to run. It just can't be done." Ruby was heartbroken "AW, COME ON! PLEASE?" she begged as she hugged teslo with all her strength "They have nowhere to go and they're SO CUTE!" Ruby squeezed teslo tighter "HNGG! ACK! C-C-CAN'T B-B-BREATHE!" In self defense, teslo shocked Ruby with the prong on the tip of his tail "YEOUCH! sorry."

Just then, Krader had an idea. "THAT IT!" flain asked "What's it my cragster compadre?" "KRADER HAVE IDEA!"

"EACH TRIBE HAS SPECIAL POWER! SPECIAL POWER CAN BE USED IN SPECIAL PLACE TO HELP! YOU GIVE US PLACE TO STAY, WE HELP YOU!"

"Krader, was it?" Ozpin interupted "Are you proposing that each tribe should be given a role to fill in the city's government, while we supply you with shelter, food, and small salaries in return for your contributions?" the stone-fisted cragster stared at ozpin with a blank expression. Teslo broke the awkward silence "Uh, Mr. Ozpin, cragsters may have good ideas, but not a very good vocabulary. You gotta simplify, like you're talking to a kid. Hey Krader, he wants to know if your idea is to let the mixels work in the city." "Huh? Oh, YEAH! That Krader's plan!" "Well then, I suppose we have a plan, Mr..." "Bro, just call me Flain" "Flain, I would like to officially welcome you, and all of the other mixel tribes, to Beacon Academy!" Ozpin and flain shake hands until flain accidentally burns Ozpin.

Ruby "I can't wait to meet the other infernites!"

Yang " Where's your Volectro friend? I gotta ask how he does his hair."

Blake "I feel like I could learn a lot from those Nindjas guys."

Weiss "you all do you, I want to have a chat with the Medivals. Heiress to heir."

Things were looking great until flain said "By the way, how do you all MIX without cubits?"


	3. the lixers and munchos in: Best Day ever

The lixers and munchos were having a great time cleaning up the mess that teams RWBY and JNPR left in the cafeteria. Normally, their after-lunch jobs consisted of moping the juice-stained floors, licking the leftovers off of the plates before washing them, and sweeping up any trash that may have been left behind. But today was different. Team RWBY and team JNPR had a massive food fight during their lunch period, leaving lots of food splattered everywhere. There was so much food, in fact, that the lixers and munchos had to SUPER MAX to keep things fair. The SUPER MAX had a large purple potbelly with yellow indents, big purple-and-yellow arms with tiny wings for hands, and a yellow head with a giant mouth and tounge.

the SUPER MAX was licking the giant wall covered in soft drinks when they overheard Glynda Goodwitch talking to Ozpin

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

"And they will be, but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part?"Ozpin walks away from Glynda. "After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever."

The MEGA MAX butts in, speaking in his collected voices "I vish it vas a role zey vould play forevah. If it ment zat ve could eat like zis all ze time."

Ozpin chuckled "Well it's nice to see that their actions weren't without their benefits."

Glynda scoffed, "I still think that's disgusting."

"Hey, I don't tell you how to do your job. Besides, zis vay you don't have to pay for our lunches zis afternoon." "He does have a point, and he gets the job done quickly." Ozpin agreed before taking a sip of his coco.

"Are you going to finish zat? I zink I just licked a pile of salt und I need somezing sveet." Ozpin simply nodded before handing the SUPER MAX his mug "Danke." he says before swallowing the hot chocolate in one gulp.


	4. MCPD and Trashoz in: Welcome to Beacon

Ozpin and Glynda can be seen through the window into Ozpin's office. Glynda speaks "Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." "Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man." three more Bullheads fly in. "But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore." A chirping beep sounds repeatedly. Ozpin turns to see a hollow-message "Access Requested" on his desk. "Come in." The doors slide open to reveal Ironwood as Ozpin approaches to greet him. "Ozpin!" Ozpin stands at attention."Hello, General." "Please, drop the formalities." Both approach and shake hands as Glynda also approaches. "It's been too long. And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met."

"Oh, James!" Glynda gives a personable wave and then drops all pleasantries. "I'll be outside." She walks away. "Well, she hasn't changed a bit." As Ozpin speaks, Glynda can be seen from behind Ozpin and Ironwood as she exits the room.

Ozpin turns to his desk and asks "So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" He picks up a mug and a kettle, pouring as he speaks. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival." He turns and offers the cup to Ironwood.

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood produces a canteen from his inside coat pocket and pours its contents into his mug. "Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up." Ozpin walks around to his desk, kettle and a new mug in hand.

Ozpin sits and pours himself some coffee. "I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned."

"Well, concerned is what brought them here."

"I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult."

"Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men."

Ozpin takes a drink and sets down his mug. "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression."

"But if what Qrow said is true..."

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully." Ozpin emphasizes this as he holds up an index finger. "It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious." "As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can."

"Believe me, I am." Ironwood turns and walks away. He stops near the door and looks back at Ozpin. "But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" "I hope they never have to."

"One more question." "You're nervous about the mixels?" "That's what you called them?" "that's what they call themselves. I assure you that they mean no harm towards us, just the grimm." Ironwood turns back to face Ozpin. "How do you know they won't hurt us, or that they can fight?" Ozpin smirks "I'd like you to meet the MCPD tribe." Ozpin pressed a button on his desk

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!"

Tiketz was in pursuit of Sun as the monkey fanus ran with his animal-like speed.

"YOU'RE NOT IN TROUBLE! YOU JUST NEED TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF! Oh what's the point. I'll never catch him!"

"Wanna mix it to fix it?" Next to him was compax of the Trashoz holding a cubit! "HA! Just what I needed! MIX!"

The MIX looked like a blue and green motor-trike with Tiketz's head. "TIME TO TAKE OUT THE TRASH!" The MIX caught up to sun in no time and took him back to the dock. The sailors from the ship looked like they were going to pummel him, but the MIX stopped them before un-MIXing "I didn't bring him here for you to punish him, I brought him to explain himself." the sailors replied "But officer, he's a fanus!" "So? what does that have to do with anything? I mixed with a Trashoz to stop him! Where I come from, differences are celebrated with MIXing. Now start talking boy, and I may let you off with just a warning." sun hung his head in defeat "Fine. I couldn't afford a ticket to vale, and I was going to be part of the Vytal festival, so I snuck onto a boat and stowed away." "Hm... well, I guess I should write you a ticket." Tiketz pulls out a pen and notepad before obviously throwing them towards Compax, who eats both of the items in one gulp. "Oops! well, I guess i'll leave you with a warning this time. Stay safe!" He waves at them before speeding off down the road. Sun looks at the sailors and says "Whelp! Gotta go!" Before running in the opposite direction.

Ironwood took a moment to process what he just saw. "Okay, fine. They're not here to hurt us, _for now_. But I've got my eye on them." to which Ozpin replied "All 81 mixels?" "81!? THAT'S A SMALL ARMY!" "Yes, well we've got them under our watch, so try to enjoy the Vytle festival when it's time, because they will be in it." "You're pushing your luck Oz." "Maybe, maybe not. Either way, you should get going now. I'm due for a check-up with the Medix tribe in 10 minutes."

Just then, the elevator doors opened, revealing a giant tooth creature with a toothbrush arm. "Hi. can you hurry up? We're ready for you now."

Ozpin is alone in his office and one of his windows is broken "Where's Ironwood?"

Outside, Ironwood has parachuted out of Ozpin's tower and is repetitively saying "Nope" in response to seeing Tuth.


	5. Klinkers in: A minor Hiccup

"Penny! Please! What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you do that?!" Penny is nervous again "I-I can't! Everything's fine!" she starts to hiccup with each lie "I-I don't want to talk about it! *hiccup*" "Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you!" "No! No, no! You wouldn't understand..." "Let me try! You can trust me!"Penny finally relents, coming up to Ruby's face desperately "You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?!""I promise." Penny is silent for a second, then, looking down at her hands, she says "Ruby... I'm not a real girl." Penny shows Ruby the toll of stopping the truck that would have killed her: Parts of her palm's skin have ripped away, revealing the gray metal underneath. Penny stares sadly at Ruby's face, now completely astounded by her friend's secret as all she can simply say is..."Oh."

"Oh indeed"

Ruby, while completely surprised, turns around to see Gox standing in the alley. "OH! Um... uh... HIGOXBYEGOX!" "Not so fast! I saw the events that just transpired, and I am willing to make a trade." "ruby, who is this?" "Ah, yes. My name is Gox. I am a Mixel of the Klinker tribe. I am proposing that as long as Miss Rose here supplies me with designs and blueprints of her crescent rose, then I shall keep my lips tighter than a rusted door about this." Gox held out his metal hand "Deal?" Ruby hesitated a bit before reluctantly shaking his hand and saying "UGGH! FIIIINE! I'll send them to you as soon as I can. Just don't tell anyone penny is a robot." gox had a surprised look on his face "What? penny is a robot? Well, it's probably just some stupid rumor! I don't even know penny! Tootle-oo!" With that, gox scurried off on his four metal legs.

"Ruby, what just happened?"

"I have no idea"


	6. TrashozWeldosKlinkers: Painting the town

Ruby is still in the dumpster that penny tossed her into when she came too. "Hey, kid, you had better get out before I start digesting you." Ruby was taken completely by surprise and jumped out of the dumpster making karate poses. "WHO SAID THAT!?" Ruby's eyes darted all around in an attempt to find whoever spoke to her about digestion. "I did." Ruby turned around to see Gobbol, the dumpster Trashoz Mixel. "Oh. Hi Gobbol." "Hello Ruby Rose. Nice to see you today, if only it were under more preferable circumstances." "Woah, big words. Did you eat a dictionary or something?" said Ruby, jokingly. To her surprise, Gobbol responded with a serious "Three, actually. Along with two thesauruses, ten grammar textbooks, the entirety of encyclopedia Atlantia, and several books written by one Monty Oum. Beacon's library was getting rid of some books that were full of out-of-date info, and I happened to be in the right place at the right time" "Huh, I was only joking." "I know, I just wanted to see what your face would look like if I told you that your assumption was in fact correct. Now you had better run along, you still need to send Gox those schematics for crescent rose. Otherwise, he may have a hard time keeping his smokestack shut." Ruby suddenly became worried "Wait, how much did you-" "I'm just a dumpster! What interesting things have I ever heard?" Gobbol said slyly before smiling and winking with one of his eyes. Ruby smiled back, and walked off.

* * *

The Weldos had just finished their dinner break before continuing their search for work. "Come on gang! We gotta find work sooner or later." "Ya know Kramm, for once I agree with ya. If I don't find something to break soon, I won't be able to control my nose! Ya see anything Forx?" "Beep. Beep. Beep." "Easy for you to say"

Just then, a giant robot fell from the highway they were walking towards. "What the MIX is that thing!?" shouted Kramm "Beep. Beep. Beep" "You're right! That _is_ Roman Torchwhick in there!" Suddenly, four teens fell from above as Wuzzo exclaimed "I think team RWBY is trying to stop him!" "There's no way that they're all gonna survive! Let's go get them a bit of backup. Or better yet, a MEGA MAX-up! Forx, you cut off this area. Wuzzo, you go get the Klinkers. I'll go get the Trashoz. Let's GO, GO, GO!" The three went off to do their objectives.

* * *

Somehow, Roman was able to beat Team RWBY and their combo moves. "HAHAHAHA! Well wadayaknow? If I had bought this thing, it would have been worth every penny. Any last words Red?" Said Roman menacingly as he aimed all of his guns at Ruby. "How about... _goodbye_."

"How about _**MEGA MAX**_!"

Roman, surprised, turned his head to the left just as a giant pneumatic drill smashed into his face with an audible **_KLUNKA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA_** , causing his mech to loose its balance. Roman, after getting his balance back, shook his head and said "WHO DID THAT!?" only to find himself face-to-face with an 18-foot tall creature with a bushy green mustache. Its head was huge, green, and made of the Trashoz. It had a massive green mustache made of sweepz's brushes, a massive mouth thanks to Gobbol, and shovels for eyebrows. The torso was all bulky and yellow like it was a machine. Its left arm was smaller than the right, but it had a massive wrecking ball for a hand. The right arm was jointed and had a hand with a jackhammer replacing the pointer finger. the legs were made of klinker parts, but the smokestacks were at the back making the whole thing look like it had a smokestack jetpack. " ** _I did, tiny. Now let's dance!_** "

The girls regained consciousness just in time to see the big battle. Torchwhick tried to punch the **_MEGA MAX_** in the face, but to his surprise, it just ate the entire arm in one bite. Then it turned around to deliver a jet of super hot steam to the face. When Roman got his vision back, he could only watch in horror as the **_MEGA MAX_** began to charge up the wrecking ball, which began to glow brighter with each swing. "Oh no. This is gonna sting!" " ** _OH, IT'S GONNA DO MORE THAN STING. WE'RE GONNA SEND YOUR HUNK OF JUNK BACK TO THE SCRAP HEAP!"_** with one mighty swing, the **_MEGA MAX_** destroyed the paladin and sent Roman flying in the air "I'M BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAIN!" Confused, Ruby asked "When did he blast off first?" " ** _I DUNNO. BUT HE WON'T BE BOTHERING ANY OF US FOR A WHILE."_** the **_MEGA MAX_** unMIXed, leaving the Klinkers, Trashoz, and Weldos in his place. Forx started walking around the area. "Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep." "Alright, move along. Ya can't stay here. One of the paladin robots got hijacked." Kramm started to shoo the teens. "We know, by Roman Torchwhick. You were there too!" Weiss objected "We were? No no no. We were looking around the city for work, and you were just coming back from the movies, _right_?"

The teens quickly understood that this was a cover-up story to prove their innocents should word of this ever get to the authorities. They said their goodbyes, and went back to their dorms at beacon. Meanwhile, the klinkers were analyzing the robot wreckage in hopes of reverse engineering a second mech. Any parts they were done with were tossed to the side for the Trashoz to eat."Ah, that was amazing! The work of this paladin is almost complex the theoredical taise of-" "AAAAAH! Shut your mouth Gobbol! Remember, we gave our word, at least I assume you gave yours." "Of course, many thanks Gox." "No problem. Arm?" "Oh, my favorite!"


	7. Sneak peak

The tribes and huntsmen charged towards the oncoming threat with their full speed, each member of team RWBY with a similar Mixel. Zorch was with Ruby, Volectro was with Yang, Mysto stood aside Blake, and Weiss fought with Magnifo.

* * *

All hope seemed lost, until flain's head burned brighter than ever before when he saw how close together Zaptor and Vulk were when cornered.

* * *

"MIX-x-x-xes have never really had names. But as long as I have the chance, how about you call me..." The MIX rubbed the tower on his head vigorously, with each eye glowing as he shouted "Hammena! HAMMENA! **_HAMMENA! Z-Z-Z-Z-ZAPPERNOVA!_** "

* * *

Salem, with the last cubit in hand, wound up her shadow-charged fist, ready to strike. King Nixel laughed maniacally. "WATCH AS YOUR LAST HOPE OF DEFEATING ME IS DESTROYED BY MY GREATEST PUPIL, MIXELS!"

* * *

 **What do you think? I am planning on having a season finale that takes place during the fall of beacon. Also, given the mixels and their abilities, there are some events that will have much happier endings. Without spoiling too much, there is one part that a cubit will solve easily. Leave your thoughts in the reviews. Happy mixing.**


	8. Newzers,Nindjas,Medix in:Extracurricular

"And that's the match." "Lucky shot." Cardin collapses.

Glynda records the results. "Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament."

Pyrrha nods and says "Thank you, professor."

Glynda taps her Scroll. "Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match." Glynda looks around at the observing students. "Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna?" Blake slams her book shut and stares wide-eyed at Glynda. "You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you -"

"That won't be necessary Miss Goodwitch"

Behind Glynda are the Nindja Mixels Cobrax, Spinza, and Mysto. "We have seen Miss Nikos in action plenty of times before" Says Mysto, as he strokes his flowing white beard. "Yeah, your s-skills are totally off the hook, ya know?" Cobrax said as he twirled his sai. Spinza stretched a bit before saying "Now we wanna have a match against you." Glynda looked around a bit before saying "Well, I suppose it could be educational to see how the martial arts of your universe matches up against ours. Very well, let the match begin!"

At that moment, Mysto pulled out an orange and black cubit that Cobrax and Spinza immediately grabbed and shouted "MIX!" at the top of their lungs. Suddenly, a gong appeared in front of them, which was banged by a floating mallet. The gong shattered, revealing the Nindjas MAX. "Lets make this fast. First person to surrender looses, so don't hold back. That's why we brought the Medix." the MAX said as he pointed to the stands. Sure enough, sitting next to team JNR were the three Medix Surgeo, Tuth, and Skrubz. "Hello! We are ready and waiting!" said surgeo, waving his needle arm.

Pyrrha observed the gesture by waving back. "Okay, are they here for me, or for you three?" She said slyly, before smirking towards the Nindjas MAX. "Ohohoho! Good one! But enough talk, let's fight!" Glynda raised her hand in the air and shouted "MATCH BEGIN!"

Pyrrha charged at the MAX with her javelin only for the MAX to dodge her ever so slightly. Before she could have ever reacted, the MAX took his sai, wrapped them both around Pyrrha's javelin arm, pushed down, and sent the gladiator slaming into the ground with enough force to make a crater, and it did. "Ugh...uh...u-uncle." The MAX released her before twirling its sai and putting them away. It bowed in respect towards its opponent as is spoke "Haiboku o mitomete mo hazubeki koto wanai" and helped Pyrrha up. "What does that mean?" "'There is nothing to be ashamed of admitting defeat'. If one cannot recognize their own limits," The MAX un-MIXed for Mysto to finish saying,"Then they may break what they are trying to bend. Now you had better get that arm fixed." Pyrrha was confused "What's wrong with my-" Pyrrah raised her arm only to see it bending the wrong way "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" There was a bright flash as the Madix MAX wheeled into the arena to take Pyrrha to the medical wing. "She'll be out in an hour, and her arm should heal completely by dinner thanks to my healing formula!" And with that, the period ended.

* * *

Myke was just walking back from an interview with an exchange student when he heard something coming from one of the student's dorms

"People assume that she's fated for victory, when she's really taking fate into her own hands. Interesting. Add her to the list." "huh? What list?" Myke held his microphone up to the door, just enough so the students couldn't notice. "You should be able to take her no problem." "It's not about overpowering the enemy. It's about taking away what power they have. And we will, in time." "I hate waiting." "Don't worry, Mercury. We have a fun weekend ahead of us."

Myke was worried. What were these students up to? What list were they talking about. Either way, he needed to get the info to Screeno, cause if anyone knew how to figure out what was going on behind the scenes, it was the Newzers. And this was the story of a lifetime.


	9. Newzies and Mixies in:Burning the candle

Inside the ballroom, streamers are hung through glass chandeliers, pink and blue balloons are everywhere, and students in dark suits and bright dresses are stepping with each other to the music between the white-clothed tables. Blake is spun around by Yang before they curtsey to one another, and Sun comes up and takes his date's hands as Yang gestures for him to do so. She goes to hang with Ruby and Weiss, in a similar white dress as Yang's, in the back of the room, watching Blake laugh and enjoy herself before smiling at her team. "I told you she would come." "Mission accomplished." Ruby turns to her teammates "Soooo, what do we do now?" "Just have fun!" Yang proceeds to walk away and do so, with Weiss going the opposite direction and leaving Ruby behind. Ruby then shouted after Yang "Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?" Upon receiving o answer, she waddles around in her painful footwear "Stupid lady stilts!"

"Not enjoying yourself?"

Ruby is surprised to see the headmaster step up by her side, but shakes her head and laughs "Oh, no, everything's fine! I'm just not much of a fancy pantsy... dancey girl.""Well, you can't spend your whole life on the battlefield, even if you may want to." Ruby crosses her arms, looking annoyed "Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately." Staring out at the dancing couples, Ozpin says to the crimson reaper "If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot." Ruby looks down at her own feet "Or a twisted ankle." "It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget."

"Especially not tonight!"

The duo looked to their right to see the Mixies, lead by Jamzy, walk up to them. "Ah, Jamzy! Are you just about ready to start playing?" "Yeah, we're literally always ready to play. But we had an idea to 'spark' things up a bit, if you catch my drift." "Ah, I see what you mean. I'll call the electroids and we'll see what can be done." "Toot-to-to-tooot!" "Alright already, I was getting to that! Stop tooting your own nose, Trumpsy. It was all his idea. Well, see ya later." The living instruments were off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Newzers were just outside the Cross Continental Transmit System. Screeno is briefing Camsta and Myke

"It's a good thing you caught those students talking in the hall. After a little more digging, our intel indicates that someone is planning on seizing control of the transit station, for whatever reason, and that can't be good." Myke asked "How are we going to stop them, whoever they are?" "We aren't going to stop them, we're going to find out who 'they' are. Camsta, give us a lift." "You got it boss." With that, the camera chopper lifted the sound man and news anchor into the air.


	10. Dance Dance Infiltration

The Beacon dance was going very well. The students were dancing, if not talking on the sidelines or eating from the buffet (which the Lixers and Munchos helped to prepare). Team JNPR had just finished their dance when, suddenly, the power went out. The music stopped playing, the lights turned off, and the AC unit shut down. Everyone was in a massive panic.

"What's going on?"

"Why's the power out?!"

"What are we going to do!?"

Just then, the students heard speaker feedback, which was followed by a raspy voice coming out of the speakers (somehow). "Testing, testing. 1,2,3. Is this-s-s-s thing on? Zaptor, how are you doing on the lights?" the mysterious speaker said, lighting up the stage with his glowing electric body as he said the 's' sound.

"Almos-s-s-s-t finished!" said a mysterious voice from the catwalk, with harmless sparks raining on the students in a similar fashion.

"MUSICIANS ARE IN PLACE AND READY TO MIX-X-X-X IT UP!" shouted a third voice, raspy like the first voice but a little higher. He lit up the back of the stage as he stretched out the 'x'.

A spotlight turned the student's attentions to the stage, where Teslo of the Electroid tribe stood, talking into his tail like a microphone. "Alright, Zaptor! Way to go! Now get down here!" "Yes-s-s-s boss!" The second voice revealed himself to be the tower-like Zaptor as he jumped down from the catwalk into the second empty spotlight. A third spotlight on Teslo's right shown down on on the static-haired Volectro.

Teslo cleared his throat before talking into his tail again "Alright, first things first; the blackout only here, and not an accident. Now it's time for the main event!" each Electroid pulled out a yellow and purple cubit as Teslo spoke "Please put your hands-s-s-s-s together for the Mixel with a horn to toot, Trumpsy!" Tesslo gestured to his left as a spotlight shone down on Trumpsy, who was standing on a pedestal as he played a fanfare. the students applauded with a few approving murmurs mixed in the crowd. Teslo continued. "Give it up for the crushin' master of percussion, here's-s-s-s-s Tapsy!" A second spotlight activated on his right, revealing Tapsy as he quickly sampled his drum skills. He was greeted with a louder applause and more cheering. "And let's not forget the leader of this musical tribe. She's the star of the guitar. The lead singer who's a real z-z-z-zinger! The one. The only! JAMZ-Z-Z-ZY!" the spotlight behind him turned on as Jamzy played a sick rift and shouted "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!" while fireworks went off on her pedestal. She was greeted by a roaring applause and lots of cheering from the crowd of soon-to-be huntsmen.

But Teslo wasn't done yet. "And now, for the first time ever, the Mixies will now be preforming their songs..." The Mixies jumped down from their pedestals, landing next to the Electroids below them as they grabbed the cubits held by their electric cousins. "...reMIXed!"

Three speakers fell out of nowhere, crushing the Mixels, only to grow in size and explode, revealing three MIXes that looked like the regular Mixies, but with glowing Electroid-themed armor. The reMIXed Jamzy grabbed the mike in front of her and said "LET'S MIX IT UP A NOTCH!".

Needless to say, the party was a complete success.

* * *

In a hallway, Cinder discards two bracelets and her mask to change from her stealth suit into a black dress and enters the dance. Two guards following her crush the bracelets underfoot and are visibly confused at the sight of the crowded dance hall. Cinder walks up to Emerald and Mercury and taps the prior's shoulder.

"Oh, may I cut in?" Emerald steps aside.

"Of course.

Emerald leaves as Cinder begins to dance with Mercury.

"And how's your night been?" "Mmm... a little more exciting than expected." "Should we be worried?" "Hardly... They'll be scratching their heads long after we finished what we came here for." "So then what now?" "Enjoy the rest of the night. After all, it is a party."

* * *

Little does the villain know that, from the top floor of Ozpin's tower, two of the Newzers are uploading data into the Headmaster's computer. Camsta's eye is playing back the footage of Cinder's confrontation with Ruby as Screeno looks down at the building that the dance is taking place in.

"That's right. Enjoy the dance. Eat, drink, do whatever you want! Cause when tomorrow comes, you won't be able to do anything without us knowing everything about it. This is Screeno..." Screeno slides his finger across his throat with an angry look on his face "...signing off!"


	11. CONTEST!

Hey guys, sorry about the lack of uploads. Just been having writers block. the story is still set in stone, but ive run out of ideas as to how the mixels could interact with the events in RWBY volume 2. So I have decided to have a contest! All you have to do is give me an idea of an event that could happen in the last episodes of Volume 2. Don't forget the name of the episode, the tribe that you think would be in that situation, and who would interact with who. Happy MIXing!

P.S. Remember that I will only accept episodes after Dance Dance Infiltration. But i will accept ideas for RWBY Chibi reMIXed!


	12. Newzers in a meeting

*knock knock _knock*_

Ozpin woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He looked to his clock as it reads 10:47 PM. "What? Who could it be at this hour?" The headmaster said to himself as he got out of bead to get some pants on.

*Knock knock knock*

"Alright, hold on. I'm coming." Ozpin opened the door a crack to see who it was "Whoever you are, I don't see why this couldn't wait until..." Ozpin didn't see anyone in the hall. "...morning?"

"Ahem, down here."

Ozpin looked down to see Screeno standing at his door carrying two mugs and a coffee platter. "Just wanted to tell you that we're going live at 11." The newscaster said as he handed Ozpin a hot cup of coffee. "You may as well get dressed Oz. This is one story you won't be able to sleep on."

* * *

Screeno sat across from Ozpin at his desk with a stern look on his face. Ozpin took a sip of his coffee before commenting.

"You woke me up in the middle of the night, brought me coffee, told me to get dressed, and didn't say a word as you dragged me back up to my office. This can't be good news." "My good professor Ozpin, don't play dumb. I know about your curse, and you of all people should have learned this by now. Good news to one is bad news to another." "Hm... good point. Now what do you need to tell me that's so important it can't wait until morning?" "It's about what happened yesterday at the dance" said Screeno, regaining his signature smile. "Camsta, show this man what you found."

* * *

"Are you sure that Cinder is the one?" "I wouldn' have gone through the trouble of making the plan if I wasn' 100% sure." "Then I say that your plan was deemed insane and without evidence." Ozpin said with a wink. "And I denied ever talking to you on such a crazy subject." Screeno also said with a wink. Ozpin stood up, walked to the door and opened it for the newscaster and his crew to exit, to which the crew politely accepted before camsta shouted "THATS THE LAST TIME WE TELL YOU ABOUT OUR CONSPIRACY!" the headmaster responded with a wink, a frown, and a shout "Good! I never want to see you in my tower ever again!" Ozpin slamed the door shut.

Screeno looked to Myke and Camsta before sign-languageing them "get the others, _all of them."_


	13. Everyone in: Volume 2 Finale

All Ruby rose could see was white.

Gradually, her vision came back along with her hearing. All she could see was Weiss, Blake, and Yang, getting up from the rubble. She heard sirens and saw a flashing red and blue light in the background. She heard voices chattering, but could only make out a few words like "stand back", "Cubit", and the occasional "MIX!" that came before flashes of light. She felt a jab in her arm.

"OW! Who did that and why!?" Ruby looked to her side to see the Medix MAX next to her

"Relax! It's my insta-heal formula!" the giant doctor said before handing the reaper crescent rose "Just get ready to fight!" Ruby rubbed her eyes as she saw various MIXes and MAXes standing at the ready. She saw the orbiton Sargent, Rokit, standing at the front of the mixel army with a red and yellow cubit.

"VULK! ZAPTOR! FRONT AND CENTER!" the two mixels he called out ran out to him before saluting. Rokit tossed the cubit to the infernite and electroid, who each grabbed it midair to mix, before saying "you know what to do."

The new MIX simply saluted before responding in Zaptor's voice "Sir, yes-s-s-s sir!". With that, the mix started rubbing its tesla tower before running off.

Just then, a giant snake Grimm popped out of the hole made by the train wreckage, but before anyone could do anything, the cragsters MAX jumped high up into the air as it shouted "CRAGSTERS BEST SMASH-SMASH!" and landed on the snake, killing it instantly. "HAHA! NOT SO TOUGH NOW!"

The golem's celebration was cut short, however, when the group noticed that they were completely surrounded by creatures of grimm.

Ruby was almost not worried. "No sweat! With your guy's help, well take care of these guys before-"

"NIX!"

Everyone froze, even the grimm, in total surprise and confusion. A Flain/Tesslo MIX blinked before saying "Uh, Ruby, please tell me one of your teammates said that."

"Nope. Why?"

"Cause I think our situation just got a few thousand times worse!"

The ground beneath the huntresses and Mixels quaked as a huge bulge formed on the street. The Flain/Tesslo MIX shouted "HIT THE DECK!" before it burst like a volcano, causing thousands upon thousands of black and white Nixels to rain down upon our heroes.

"NIXELS!"

"What are Nixels?" asked Weiss as she summoned a giant glyph to act as a shield above them "Are they good?"

"If they were good, I wouldn't have shouted 'HIT THE DECK'"

Yang was easily taking down Nixels as they pounced at her. "They don't seem so tough, we can take them!"

"You gals may be able to take on ten or twenty on your own-"

"BUT CAN YOU TAKE ON TEN THOUSAND NIXELS _AND_ AN ARMY OF GRIMM!?" a a voice said from the sky as a shadow loomed over the group.

The MIXes and teens shaked in fear as they saw Major Nixel's face on a giant airship Jumbotron. "YOU PUNY MIXELS DIDN'T REALLY THINK THAT WE'D LET YOU GO TO ANOTHER DIMENSION WITHOUT FOLLOWING YOU, DID YOU?"

The MIXes started to panic. While they were indeed powerful when MIXed, they were severely out-numbered. A Torts/Kraw MIX grabbed Flain/Tesslo and shook him with his slimy tentacle arms while screaming in Kraw's voice "What do we do? WHAT DO WE DO-O-O-O-O!?"

The Infernite/electroid knew exactly what do do. It grabbed it's tail and used it like a microphone to say "Mixels! DIVIDE AND CONQUER!"

Almost immediately, every MIX and MAX un-MIXed to give the four huntresses-in-training an extra 79 pairs of hands! (Give or take a few dozen) Flain raised his fist int the air and shouted "MIXELS ATTACK!" And attack they did! Now that the odds were 9 to 1 rather than 20 to 1, the Grimm/Nixel army didn't stand a chance against the colorful warriors.

Blake worked well with the Nindjas and Glowkies, contantly switching out for tag-team attacks against Beowolves and amalgamated Nixel crushers.

Weiss's glyph power was increased a hundred fold as the Wiztastics and mixels from various tribes super-charged them with elemental energy blasts.

Yang would have been toast if the Weldos and cragsters didn't constantly have her back, and vice versa.

As for air support, Ruby took down Nevermores with her sniper-rifle along with mixadel, making sure to avoid hitting the other flying mixels as they, in turn, made sure grimm didn't attack them as they were taking aim.

* * *

The fight was still going strong when the cavalry arrived. Even though the Grimm and Nixels showed no sigh of stopping, neither did our heroes as they each paired up with a mixel to match their abilities and skills. Jaune and Camillot sliced and diced, Krader and Nora were bashing in skull armor, Ren and Cobrax were showing their true ninja, Pyrrah and Mysto seemed unstoppable, Ruby and Zorch, Blake and Spinza, Weiss and Magnifo, Yang and Hoogie, The list went on!

It was only after Glynda arrived and sealed the hole when the Mixels and students realized that the Nixels were still attacking, and the heroes were running out of steam!

"We're running out of steam!" said Gox as the Klinkers were cornered by a swarm of Nixels. Team RWBY wasn't faring any better.

"YANG! I'm not sure how much longer we can keep this up!" said Ruby as she struggled to fight off the Nixels attacking her.

"You're telling me sis! I'm almost out of ammo! Blake, how's your end?" replied Yang, who was trying to use as little ammo as possible.

"Not good! I just used my last dust clip! If you have any more, I suggest you start sharing, Weiss." said a near-exhausted Blake.

"I don't have any more dust, just a serious case of Deja Vu!" the Heiress said, struggling to defend herself against the small back army in front of her.

Major Nixel rubbed his hands together "HAHAHAHA! Finally! This is the end!" One by one, the huntsmen and mixels were defeated "The end of MIXing!" The loss of hope was starting to attract grimm "The end of the Mixels!" The heroes were literally loosing their color "And the end," He smiled a crooked smile as Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury were revealed behind him as Cinder finished his sentence "Of the huntsmen." The colors of every hero was now gone, and everyone had lost their will to fight.

Everyone, of course...

Except Flain.


	14. Update (Part 2 coming out saturday)

Hey **guys, Just wanted to let you all know that while things may look like they're going to stray off the path, don't worry. I'm not going to make any major changes except for the introduction of the introduction of the Nixels and Major Nixel. But I will send a shoutout to the first person to guesses who else is going to be involved.**

 **Also, shoutout to whoever can guess what major event at the end of volume 3 is going to change and which tribe is responsible for changing it.**

 **3rd shoutout to whoever guesses what number i'm thinking of between 1 and 10, i'm feeling generous.**

 **Happy MIXing!**


	15. everyone in: the finalie

Everyone had lost hope, the Nixels had overwhelmed our heroes, and the negativity was starting to attract more powerful Grimm.

Major Nixel Turned to his partners in crime in the airship. "Sorry about speeding up the plan, but the big boss was getting impatient."

"That's still no excuse to not tell us beforehand" Said an angry Cinder, her right eye ablaze.

"Whatever! Now let's see how the Nixels ar- WHAT!?" Said Major N. as he looked down the periscope. "What's going on down there?!"

"Is there a problem... Major?" said Mercury, menacingly. All Major Nixel did was put the feed up on the screen. It showed a pile of Nixels pulsing, throbbing, and growing in size. "What's going on?"

The bulge started to glow with a faint red aura. Then beams of orange light started to seep through until the bulge grew so big, it burst in a fiery explosion, sending dozens of burnt Nixels everywhere. Standing in the middle of the explosion was Flain, but he looked different. Rather than being a small creature with a big head, he had somehow MIXed with himself to give himself a bigger body, longer legs and arms, and a flamethrower arm that looked like his old head!

"Ooooh... YEAH! LET'S MIX IT UP A NOTCH!" before tossing a few rainbow cubits into the air "GUYS! MIXing with each other is great! But if we really want to be powerful, we gotta use the best parts of ourselves! So grab a cubit, and GET MIXEL!"

Flain's words inspired the other mixels. One by one, they started to mix with themselves. After several flashes of light, every mixel had turned into what appeared to be a human version of themselves with armor and weapons made from their previous bodies, like Tesslo now having a whip from his tail, or Krader having a giant left gauntlet/shield.

Flain fired his Flamethrower arm in the air and shouted "ReMIXed Mixels, ATTACK!" and started taking down huge swarms of Nixels at once. But while the fight was now much more evenly matched, they were still outnumbered since the airship was still active.

"Remind me again why you're not more concerned about the Mixels' newfound reMIX ability." said Emerald, putting a hand on her hips as she questioned the Major.

"Simple. With the tech you gave us, we made a regeneration station." Major Nixel pressed a button that showed a reMIXed Torts fighting off a horde of Nixels with four extra slime hands "Every time a Nixel is destroyed, this airship sucks their essence back up..." Every time Torts destroyed a nixel, puff of light grey smoke came from the body and floated into the air. "The essence is used to make a clone of that Nixel, and that clone gets teleported back down to the battlefield. The Mixels can't win!"

"I don't think s-s-s-so!" said the Vulk/Zaptor MIX from behind the quartet of villains.

Major Nixel only pointed at it and shouted "IT'S A MIX!"

* * *

 _earlier that week:_

 _Rokit was standing in front of Vulk and Tesslo with a blueprint behind him._

 _"Gentlemen, recent intel suggests that the enemy has been creating a device that is capable of taking the essence of fallen creatures, and using said essence to create an identical, battle-ready clone!"_

 _"So what do you need us-s-s-s for?" asked Zaptor._

 _"Yeah, what are we gonna do about it?" said Vulk._

 _"Pothole. Imagine it's a pothole." Said Rokit, deadpan._

 _There was a few seconds of silence before Zaptor and Vulk unanimously said "oooOOOHhh. Got it."_

 _"Now, any questions?... Good. Dissmissed!"_

* * *

"HA! Even with that MIXes' power, this airship has a super force-field around the Regenerator! It's indestructible! You still can't win!"

"That would be the cas-s-s-se," said the MIX as it rubbed the tower on its head ,"If I had only charged for a few seconds. But check your watch M-m-m-major. How long has this-s-s-s battle lasted?"

"Exactly..." MN looked at his watch ", 29 minutes and 50 seconds, why?"

The MIX only smiled as it rubbed the tower on its head faster than ever before, sending blue and orange bolts of energy flying. An orange sphere of energy on the tip grew bigger and bigger as the MIX started to quickly count down.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN!"

MN panicked as the other three passengers had a look of fear on their faces. "ESCAPE POD!" shouted MN as he slammed down on a button, encasing the four villains in a metal orb.

"SIX! FIVE! FOUR!"

The face on the airship spit out the cramped pod, sending it into the heart of the emerald forest.

"THREE! TWO! ONE!"

Everyone on the ground stopped fighting as they heard Zaptors voice from the airship shout "NUCLEAR MIX-X-X-XEL BLAST!" Followed by the airship exploding in a blast of blue and orange energy. The blast took out all the Grimm below, leaving only the nixels, who shook in fear at the destruction of the regenerator. They tried to run away, but they were quickly defeated by the reMIXes and huntsmen.

* * *

Cleanup went by very quickly with the help of the mixels. The fires were put out by the MCFD, the damages were repaired quickly thanks to the weldos and klinkers, and the Trashos cleaned up the fallen nixels while the ones that surrendered were escorted by the MCPD along with Roman Torchwhick and Major Nixel. Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald claimed that they were captured and were going to be held hostage. While no Mixel believed a word they said, they played along for fear of loosing their chance to stop their plan. After returning them from questioning, Mercury and Emerald joined up with teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, Neptune, Sun, and a few beacon professors who were all standing in a circle listening to Flain, Slumbo, Screeno, Rokit, Tesslo, Magnifo, and Krader.

Magnifo "While this was a victory for us, this was only a small setback for the real villain."

Screeno "We know that someone is planing something big"

Tesslo "They think that they're unstoppable."

Rokit "And we WANT them to think that!"

Krader "Cause when they come."

Slumbo "We'll be stronger"

Flain "Cause when we all MIX together,"

All "We're stronger forever!"

The huntsmen and huntsmen-in-training raised their fists and cheered. While they knew that they were up against something bigger than anything anyone had ever faced before, they knew that with more training, and the help of the mixels, there was nothing that they couldn't take care of when they MIXed together.


End file.
